I Pulled An Ahsoka!
by Jupiter5296
Summary: Obi-Wan and his new padawan are on a mission to get back to base when his new padawan messes up and causes trouble for her and her master. Please Read! It's really good I promise!


Okay, so this is my first Fanfiction. I used my own OC who I named Serenity Calzar. I used Ecto1B's OC Arra Tuined. I hope you all like it(: Obi-Wan Kenobi is my man and my man only! I dedicate this story to Ecto1B, because she inspired me to write more than I usually do. So, thank you Ecto! I do not own StarWars: The Clone Wars, trust me I wish I did but I don't.

* * *

><p>"…..Obi-Wan…." Serenity whispered. Obi-Wan slowly raised his eyes upwards to meet hers, so that he could take in the beauty of his new padawanlover, Serenity Calzar. He loved the way her overabundance of blond wavy hair would gracefully fall over her shoulders and curl at the bottom. Obi-Wan would always get lost in her light grassy green orbs that fit perfectly on her round face. "Yes, Serenity," his husky voice purred. After he answered her, his eyes gestured down to her petite frame, oh…..how he loved her small short body. The way her body maneuvered in battle just makes his skin tingle with excitement. He enjoys wrapping his muscular arms around her waist, because he knows that he has a firm grip on her, and that she is safe and that nothing can touch her.

"Would you stop looking me up and down and listen to me? Up there on that ridge…..we need to dismember the droids so we can get on our ship and go home," she said with a smirk. "Besides, I'm pretty sure Master Skywalker wants _The Twilight _back." Obi-Wan looked at her with his signature pose of his hand rested upon his beard." You may be right Serenity; we all know how much he loves that ship…..alright lets go."

Obi-Wan's light saber emerged from its case, and that signaled to Serenity that she needed to get hers out and get ready to fight. They emerged from the rock they were behind and ran towards _The Twilight_ with their light sabers in combat position. The first droid fired his laser and the other soon followed. Obi-Wan and Serenity blocked them with ease and Serenity doing a few flips now and then. Obi-Wan scoffed and rolled his eyes, "_Show off."_

As they were fighting off the droids, both Jedi failed to notice a battle droid quickly making his way towards them. The first one to notice a flaw in the force was Obi-Wan, and it came from Serenity's direction. "Serenity!" Obi-Wan yelled, "Look out! Battle droid on your right!" Serenity looked up and saw the battle droid rushing towards her; she finished off the last droid she was in combat with and got back into battle position with her knees bent and her legs apart with her light saber in the air. "Serenity! Fall back; you haven't been trained for this yet!"

"Master it's just another droid, I can handle it!" Obi-Wan looked up to see his padawan engage the battle droid. He finished up with his share of the droids and ran over to her. "Serenity stop, wait until I get over there!" But she didn't stop, she engaged the droid and she was doing fairly well. She dodged its blows and had quick reflexes, but upon hearing Obi-Wan's voice she looked over to see where he was, and in that split second she didn't see the battle droid bring his weapon down towards her. "SERENITY!" She looked to see why her master was shouting, and instead of seeing why, she felt it. The battle droid brought his weapon down and sent a painful shock throughout her whole body. Serenity yelled out in pain and dropped her light saber as she collapsed on the ground in an aberrant ball.

Obi-Wan paused for a moment to take in what happened. _"No…..No…" _he sadly thought. "Serenity!" Obi- Wan ran over to her and quickly dismembered the sorry excuse for a droid and knelt down beside her and pulled her into his lap. "Serenity open your eyes…please…" he cried. He saw that her body had no intention of regaining consciousness and started to cry. Serenity's mind on the other hand is stronger than her body and she forced herself to open her eyes. "…..Obi-Wan….there's no need for tears." She paused to breathe in some precious air. "I'm not dead." She placed her hand delicately on his face. Obi-Wan's eyes widened as he heard her angelic voice. "Serenity," he sighed with relief. "Are you ok? Don't ever do that again! You know how much you mean to me." His sad eyes gazed into hers. "I know Obi-Wan, I know. Besides I'm more mad at myself than anything; I can't believe I pulled an Ahsoka….I've been hanging out with her too long. Arra would be disgusted with me." Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and laughed." I could care less about Arra right now, besides I'm pretty sure that when she's with General Rex, she pulls a lot of those. Anyway, are you alright? Let's get you to the medical bay."

"Obi-Wan…haha…..stop talking." Serenity cupped Obi-Wans face and brought it down closer to hers. "Kiss me," she seductively whispered. Obi wan was happy to comply as he crushed their lips together and wove his fingers through her tangled hair. Obi-Wan's experienced hand clamped softly around her waist and brought her closer and molded their bodies together. His tongue licked feverishly at her bottom lip pleading for entrance and Serenity responded by opening her mouth. He explored her moist cavern and got excited when Serenity fought for dominance, she always did that and she always lost, but it doesn't hurt for her to try. They stayed like that for a while until the need for air got the best of them.

They looked into each other's eyes; Serenity's eyes fluttering slowly due to fatigue and exhaustion. Obi-Wan noticed this and picked her up bridal style and headed towards _The Twilight. _Serenity winced from her wound due to the new position, and Obi-Wan rubbed her back to soothe her. "If you're tired I suggest you get some rest, because as soon as you're recovered, we have to do recon work on Tatooine from Anakin's last mission." Obi-Wan looked down expecting a smart alike reply, only to see that she had succumbed herself to dreamland. Obi-Wan lightly laughed and kissed her forehead. _"Serenity….I've never been this overprotected since the day I became Anakin's mentor. I do not want to relive those days again."_ He laughed at himself while remembering those days and stared at Serenity's peaceful face as they headed towards the ship to get Serenity medical treatment.


End file.
